


You For Last

by Snurtlicious



Category: Free!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crossover, bad things happen, they all die lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snurtlicious/pseuds/Snurtlicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Rin is a ghoul. Basically it takes place near the beginning of the anime when they go to visit the Iwatobi Swim Club before it gets torn down. Haru, Makoto, and Nagisa run into Rin while they're there and bad things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You For Last

They always told us that ghouls existed, that they could be anywhere at any time. They never told us that they would be people that we knew, our friends. That was why we were so shocked to learn that he was a ghoul. Why he ate Makoto and Nagisa. Why I was next. We wanted to visit the swim club one last time. That was all.

We showed up just after dark, shovels in our hands. The plan was to dig up the trophy, walk around for a bit, and then leave. Nagisa claimed that the place would be haunted, so he brought salt, which ended up being sugar, to protect us.

Makoto cowered behind me as we walked down the hall. He was always easily frightened by the dark and ghosts especially. It was easier when we were little, but now he stood a head taller than me, and it was only a little funny. Nagisa’s normally chipper voice suddenly quieted when we rounded a corner and heard a loud thunk.

The trophy that we’d worked so hard for sat in two neatly broken pieces on the floor in front of us. My eyes glanced up from the floor to see a person walking towards us. I clenched my jaw and held the shovel to my chest. If he was looking for a fight, or to try to mug us, he’d have to try harder than that.

He continued forward, coming into focus as the shadows lessened.

“Rin?” Nagisa called, being the first person to break the silence. A gross chuckle came from his throat. Something was… different.

“Nagisa, it’s so good to see you after all this time.” He sounded smug, like always, but his voice had an edge. “I’m glad that the three of you came here. Sorry about our trophy, it just came apart like that when I picked it up.” I looked back down. He was clearly lying. The trophy looked like someone had taken a knife and sliced through it.

“What are you doing here, Rin?” Makoto asked, still behind me. His hand sat on my shoulder and tensed sharply, almost painfully, as he spoke.

“Is it so wrong that I wanted to come see my old swimming club one last time before they knocked it down?” His eyes were normally a dark maroon, but in the moonlight, it was hard to say what exactly was off.

“I-I guess not, but it’s been all these years, and you just suddenly show up…” Makoto trailed off. “It’s just a little surprising to me.” His grip slackened, but the tension in his body behind me was still palpable. I clearly wasn’t the only one getting negative vibes from the situation, but Nagisa hadn’t said another word.

“I have other reasons for wanting to come here though. For instance,” he took a step into the light, revealing something horrible. “I just wanted to see you three one last time.”

The sclera in his eyes was black, the iris glistening crimson in the soft light.

In the next instance, so much was lost. Rin broke forward, crushing Nagisa backwards into the wall. I dropped the shovel and slid past him, leaning down to check for a pulse. I expected a kick, a bite, something to come, but he didn’t bother with me. Nagisa was still breathing, his eyelids fluttering gently as he struggled to regain consciousness. I looked behind me to see Makoto’s back towards me.

“Haru, take Nagisa and run! I can hold him off for a little bit.” His voice sounded adamant, but I could tell by the shaking of his legs that he was horrified.

“Makoto, I can’t just—”

“Haru please,” his head turned back, enough for me to see those green eyes one last time. A hand pierced his abdomen, splattering blood back onto me. Those eyes widened and went dark. Makoto didn’t scream. He just collapsed. And that was what fate had decided for him.

I scooped Nagisa up into my arms, pure adrenaline, and ran.

Ran through room after room, trying to make a maze, trying to hide anywhere that would be hard to find. I stopped in one of the locker rooms, laying Nagisa on a bench. He’d come back to his senses, but wasn’t fully alert yet.

If he didn’t wake up enough to run, we’d never escape, never be able to report Rin for…

“Makoto…” I gritted my teeth together as a torrent of tears flooded down my face. I wanted to breakdown, cry, to just stop now. I needed to save Nagisa. If I let him die too, then how would I even live with myself? I stayed quiet for him. Makoto would want me to save him, and it was the last thing I could ever do for him.

“Haru, what… what happened? Where’s Makoto?” Nagisa leaned up, holding one of his hands to his head. I bit my tongue.

“He’s dead.” I said, as if I was telling him the time or the weather. I didn’t know how else to say something like that. Anything like that.

“What?” His voice rose in volume, and I put my hand over his mouth. My shaky hand, dirty with Makoto’s blood.

“Rin is a ghoul, he’s a ghoul and he killed him. Makoto is dead and Rin killed him.” I could feel myself beginning to go into hysterics. We needed to get out of here, fast. “We’re going to get out of here, just stay quiet and follow me.”

Nagisa just nodded, the rims of his eyes shining with tears. If he wanted to cry, I didn’t care, but we had to get moving or Rin would find us for sure. I pulled his hand up and peeked out the door. I couldn’t see anything, and it sounded perfectly silent. If we could make it to the pool hall, then we’d be able to get out through one of the doors there.

I slowly pushed the door open and stepped out into the hallway. Nagisa hot on my heels, we pressed towards that end of the building. Trying not to jump at every single bump, we were nearly there.

We passed by a room with an open door, freedom so close that I didn’t even bother to see if he was standing there. A shimmering appendage shot forward and speared Nagisa right through the heart. He didn’t even have a chance to scream before the light in his eyes dimmed. My voice choked in my throat and I ran through the double doors into the pool hall. I’d failed, and I was the only one left. Why me?

“You can run all you want, Haru, but you won’t be leaving here tonight.” Rin called after me, like he hadn’t just murdered Nagisa and Makoto in cold blood.

Tears blurred my vision, and I could barely see in the dim light. Not that it really mattered, I guessed. Rin was already in front on me, blocking the door.

“I told you.” He sounded so cold… had he always been like this, even when we were kids? He took steps towards me, and I just backed up, mirroring him until there were no more steps left to take.

I was on the edge of the pool, the empty pool.

“What was that you always used to say, Haru? ‘I only swim free!’” He mocked, before reaching a hand out and punching me backwards. I drifted backwards, time almost slowing down on the descent. My head bit hard into the concrete and my consciousness dimmed.

“Too bad this is the last time we’ll get in a pool together.” He laughed, hopping down next to me. I could feel a warm pool of blood soaking into my hair. Was this really it?

The tip of his boot dug into my chin and tilted my head up. “Hey now, don’t pass out yet. I want you to be awake for this.” He crouched down and pulled my shoulders towards him.

“I saved you for last, Haru.” He whispered into my ear as he pulled the collar of my shirt down past my shoulder.

Sharp teeth biting into my shoulder was the last thing that I ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend started talking about Cannibal!Rin earlier, and I just couldn't get this crossover out of my head so I just did a quickie one shot. I hope you like it anyways?


End file.
